The invention relates to a miniature drive and preferably an electric miniature drive for car locks such as side door locks, tailgate locks or closing aids with a housing containing the miniature drive and a worm gear and consisting of a housing casing and housing cover, in which the motor spindle of the miniature drive is supported on the housing by means of a bearing bore and is secured by an axial stop.
In such miniature drives, used preferably in locks, side door locks, tailgate locks or closing aids, the motors are mounted in a housing, with the motor spindle being at least axially supported on the housing or on a provided ridge wall. EP 0 133 527 B2 discloses an arrangement in which the shaft or drive axis of such a miniature drive is mounted in a plain bearing. The tip of this motor spindle is seated in a disk which can also be regarded as an axial stop. Also EP 0 394 512 A1 uses such a disk for mounting or limiting the insertion depth of the motor spindle, with in both cases, the arrangement of the disk and the additional support requiring elaborate measures. In EP 1 101 652 B1, the axial play of the motor spindle is limited in a similar manner, with this axial restriction requiring a separate screwing-in or insertion device, leading to additional work during the production of the housings. Lastly, EP 0 764 099 B1 discloses a respective electric drive motor with the motor spindle or their tip being mounted in a type of stopper, also at the same time serving to restrict the axial movement of the motor spindle. Instead of said stopper, also a leaf-like spring element is used, requiring special fixing in the housing. The common factor for all these different types of motor spindle bearings is that the components required for mounting the motor spindle either require a separate work step during production, are a separate component that have to be arranged in a certain position of the housing or for which during injection molding of the housing or in this case of the housing casing, respective cylindrical sliders have to be provided in the tool that must be arranged from the inside of the housing. This requires a considerable tooling effort so that the motor as a whole is difficult to mount and also requires special measures, in order to guarantee the precise position of the miniature drive.